


The Doctor and The Angel

by Hellfire_and_roses



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire_and_roses/pseuds/Hellfire_and_roses
Summary: “Crowley?” Aziraphale said, astonished, as he saw a very familiar figure duck down an alleyway. The demon had claimed to have been sent to Prague last minute, what was he doing lurking in alleyways?





	The Doctor and The Angel

It wasn’t unusual for Crowley to cancel plans, but he normally had the decency to do it in plenty of time. Sending Aziraphale a miracled note five minutes after they were due to meet was just _rude_. Aziraphale thrust his hands into his pockets as he stomped down the street heading back towards the bookshop. He was going to have _very_ strong words with Crowley next time he saw him, make no mistake about that. He was going to…hang on.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said, astonished, as he saw a very familiar figure duck down an alleyway. The demon had claimed to have been sent to Prague last minute, what was he doing lurking in alleyways? He hurried after the retreating figure, irritation growing. “Crowley, will you stop?!” he called. He turned a corner and almost ran into the man, who had stopped and was fiddling in his pocket for something. “If you’re going to lie to me you could at least have the decency…to…oh.” Aziraphale blinked. The man had looked up at him in surprise, and Aziraphale could feel himself blushing as he realised that, in spite of an almost startling resemblance, he’d made a mistake. “You’re not Crowley.”

The man looked down at himself, as if to check, then looked back at Aziraphale and offered him a dazzling grin. “Nope!”

“I’m so sorry. You look a bit like…well, almost exactly like, actually…a friend of mine.”

“Ah, no harm done.” The man shrugged, still smiling. “I’ve got one of those faces.” He pulled a key out of his pocket. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Good luck finding your friend.”

“Thank you. Um.” Aziraphale’s eyes were drawn to the key. It resonated with some sort of cosmic energy, unlike anything he’d encountered before. And yet it felt somehow familiar… “What is that?” he asked. The man glanced down in confusion.

“…a key?” he held it up so Aziraphale could get a better look.

“No, I mean…” Aziraphale glanced around the place they were stood and his eyes fell on a blue box stood tucked behind some bins. How funny. He’d not noticed it before. It, too, felt familiar, like a song you can almost remember the lyrics to but not quite.

“Where are you from?” Aziraphale asked curiously, eyes flicking between the man, the key and the box. “Around here?"

“Not quite. Bit further north.” The stranger replied. He smiled. “Little place called Gallifrey, you probably won’t have heard of it-”

Aziraphale gasped in delight. “Oh!” he beamed. “You’re a Timelord!”

The man froze, staring at him. “I’m sorry?”

“You are, aren’t you?! Oh, how wonderful! I thought you were extinct!”

The stranger’s smile vanished. “…what?”

Aziraphale’s enthusiasm faded slightly at the expression on the man’s face. “Well. Apparently not…I did always love Gallifrey. I was never part of the production team, rather above my paygrade, but I did think it looked beautiful once it was finished. I was so terribly sad to hear about what happened.”

The man looked utterly baffled. “Production team? Who _are_ you?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Oh, I’m so sorry, how rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Aziraphale, Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate.” He held out his hand and the man shook it, dumbstruck.

“Eastern Gate?”

“Of Eden.” he paused and gave a small laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t believe in that do you? I must say I am fascinated by the illusion of time travel, I’ve always wondered how that would work. Convincing the humans something happened in the past is easy of course but to actually make someone _see_ something that isn’t real…well, She works in surprising ways doesn’t She?” he chuckled.

“I…”

“May I take a picture of us together? Crowley will never believe this.”

“Erm, I suppose, um…”

Aziraphale pulled a flip phone out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a moment. “Blast, how does this thing work…no I don’t want my calendar you stupid thing…ah! Here we go!” he strode over to stand beside the man and held up his phone, grinning at it as he snapped a picture. He turned it around to see the screen. “Oh that’s wonderful, thank you so much. I mustn’t keep you. It was so wonderful to meet you, dear boy.” He shook his head in delighted disbelief. “A Timelord! My goodness.” With that, he turned and walked away back towards the shop, a small skip in his step, all the irritation of ten minutes ago quite forgotten. Crowley would be pretty envious, he was sure of it.

***

Back in the alley, the Doctor stood stock still, staring after the man – Aziraphale? – as he turned the corner and walked out of sight. The door to the TARDIS suddenly opened and a woman stepped out.

“Doctor? Everything ok?”

He jumped slightly and turned to look at her. “What? Oh, yes, fine. Fine.”

“Who was that?”

The Doctor let out a long breath. “I have absolutely no bloody idea.”


End file.
